Evildoer Tie
Pre Novel (Background) He rapes and kills wantonly, generally because he desires something/someone from an individual or from a clan. He has killed Tens of Millions of people including Aunt Lian's Husband and Daughter (supposedly because he felt they were too close to each other and Tie did not like that). Novel Volume 5 - The Battle of the Overlord Domain One of the Five Great Evildoers. Chu Feng first meets Evildoer Tie at the Heavenly Law Auction when he is trying to obtain Dragon Mark World Spirit Stones. CF and his group bid against Tie time and time again, eventually angering him,due to the fact he won a bidding contest between him and CF but lost because he overbid and had to turn over 98 Dragon Mark World Spirit Stones. What he did not know was that CF was the seller and had won twice because of tricking Tie and the profits he made from thw sale.He then insults Aunt Lian and CF and is eventually forced to leave the auction. When CF pick up the Dragon Mark Stones, he realizes that Tie had left an spiritual imprint to later ambush whomever got his stones. CF and the rest plan ahead and try to lure out Toe. The plan backfires when they discovers that Tie is not just a Rank One Martial Emperor, but also a Divine body with an actual Incomplete Imperial Armament. Tie quickly suppresses Aunt Lian, also a Rank One Martial Emperor with an Imperial Bloodline, and captures CF with his friends. As CF's life is hanging in the balance, a mysterious expert intervenes and suppresses Tie. Tie, injured and now fearful is allowed to flea from the mysterious expert , who turned out to be the Weaponry Refinement Immortal who was helping out CF in secret. Later on, after a few weeks, CF meets Tie when he is scheming with Beitang Zhiqiang, Beitang Zimo, The Black and White Skulls of the Black Fiend, and the Black Fiend themselves to steal the Invisable Dew of the Lou Clan from the Five Poisons Mountain. Since there last encounter, Tie is immensely afraid of the mysterious backer behind CF and wants nothing but to flee. But he is later threatened by Beitang Zhiqiang that he will destroy Tie' s reputation and kill him if he doesn't help kill CF. To CF's surprise, Dugu Xingfeng appears and saves CF from Beitang Zhiqiang's fatal attack and fights both Beitang Zhiqiang and Tie simultaneously. Even more shockingly Dugu Xingfenf reveals that he is now a Rank One Martial Emperor and also a divine body. He is able to fight off both attackers to a stalemate despite one having an Imperial Bloodline and the other also being a divine body. When Tie takes out his Incomplete Imperial Armament, Baili Xuankong reveals himself as a Rank Three Martial Emperor and suppresses Tie and his allies. Being a member of the Cyanwood Mountain's Secret Assembly, he is CF's ally and due to that fact he ends Evildoer Tie and the rest lives with just using his Martial Emperor power. Martial Artist Cultivation World Spiritist Cultivation References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Divine Body Category:Human Category:Martial Emperor Category:Royal Cloak Category:Five Great Evildoers Category:Holy Land of Martialism Category:Deceased